Terminator: Dawn of the Night
by dragon90slayer
Summary: A Terminator fic. This is my first attempt at this kind of writing so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed in reviews but please no berating me on how bad it is. Note: this story contains some content from the show "The Vampire Diaries" but it is not necessary to have watched the show in order to understand the story. This story will contain original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Terminator: Dawn of the Night**

**Disclaimer:** All TSCC characters in this story are the property of Warner Bros. Annapurna Pictures, and/or their respective copyright holders and not me. These characters are used WITHOUT the permission of said copyright holders. This fanfic is purely for entertainment and no profit is being made from it, so please, don't sue me. The same terms apply for any content or characters from the Vampire Diaries.

**Additional Disclaimer:** All original characters in this story are MY intellectual property and I claim the same rights as that of the mentioned copyright holders above. Don't steal my characters or use them without my permission, thanks.

**Final Disclaimer (sorry guys):** This story will contain violence, cursing, Vampires, and possible Jameron (I haven't decided yet). If you don't like any of these things, then please feel free to read something else, thank you.

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**2035: Outside Serrano Point Resistance Base  
**

Boom! A huge explosion rocked the ground as an HK crashed next to resistance fighter Michael Kane. "Shit!" He swore as dodged the flaming shrapnel from the blast.

"Man that was close" another resistance fighter called, "you ok?"

Kane glanced down at a bloody piece of metal jammed in his side. He pulled it out with a wince and tossed it to the ground. "I'll be fine" he said in a flat tone.

"Man you are hardcore" another resistance fighter called, "what's your secret?"

"I'm actually a terminator that infiltrated the resistance and is programmed to kill you all" Kane said in an emotionless voice, then he laughed and said "naw I'm just extra tough."

"I'll say" the first resistance fighter said.

"Well boys I think we got em all, let's head back to base." Kane said with obvious authority. The other men nodded affirmative and walked back towards the bunker.

After they entered the bunker, the squad broke up and went in different directions. Kane started to head down one of the tunnels when he heard feet running up behind him. He turned around and saw an out of breath resistance fighter run up to him.

The resistance fighter, a kid no older than 16, looked at the man before him. Kane was 5'10, fairly skinny, and looked to be about 18 to 20 years old. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dirty, tattered resistance uniform, had a plasma rifle across his back, and had a silver ring with an oval shaped black gem in the center on his left ring finger.

Kane looked at the soldier for a few seconds then asked "was there something you needed, private?"

The soldier realized he'd been staring and looked embarrassed. "Sorry sir, it's just that I've heard about your reputation."

"Was there something you needed?" Kane asked again louder, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Right, Connor wants to see you in the command center" the soldier said.

Kane looked surprised "Connor, why?" He hadn't spoken to John Connor in person for a long time.

The soldier shrugged "I don't know, I was just told to find you and give you the message and to tell you to hurry."

Kane sighed "alright thanks soldier, I'll head there right away." With that, Kane turned around and headed to the command center to speak with Connor.

**2035: Serrano Point Command Center  
**

Kane walked up to the guards standing outside the command center. "Hold it" one of the guards said "what's your business here?"

"I was told to come here to see Connor" Kane said "I was told to hurry."

"Kane right?" the guard asked. Kane nodded. "Connor's expecting you" the guard said "better not keep him waiting." With that the guard stepped out of the way and Kane walked into the command center.

There were more guards around the room. Two men stood around a map in the center of the room. One looked to be in his 50s or 60s and was arguing with the other man who looked to be in his mid 40s. A pretty, brunette girl looking no older than 17 stood behind the second man. She looked up and smiled when she saw Kane. She leaned closer to the younger man and whispered something in his ear. The man then held up his hand and they both stopped arguing.

"Ahh just the man I wanted to see" John Connor said. "Everyone please clear the room, Mr. Kane and I need to have a little chat."

Most of the people looked surprised but did as they were told and left the room. "You too colonel" said John as he saw the older man hesitate. The colonel nodded and left the room. John saw the brunette had not moved and nodded to her. She looked like she wanted to protest but then appeared to think better of it and she left the room as well. Once they were alone, John smiled. "It's good to see you old friend."

"To what do I owe this rare pleasure John?" Kane asked "we haven't talked with each other in months, you've been distant."

"I know I know I've just been caught up in things. I called you here to talk." John said.

"About what?" Kane asked.

"About you" John said as he pulled out a bag that looked like it was filled with blood. "Do you know what I go through to get you this stuff?" he asked in a lower tone of voice "It's not easy keeping your secret."

Kane just shrugged and took the blood bag. He ripped the top off of it and started to drink the blood. As he did, John watched with half fascination, half disgust. After he finished, Kane set the empty blood bag down on the table. "Oh come on John, you know it's worth it. Or don't you think I'm a good soldier anymore?"

"No you're still a great soldier, one of the best" John said. "You know, I'm curious about something, why are you on our side? Aren't we just prey to you?"

Kane looked at John "oh come on John, you already know the answer to that question."

"I know but I want to hear it from you again." John said.

Kane sighed "if Skynet wins, humans will become extinct. No humans equals no blood, no blood equals no more me." He said "plus I happen to like you Connor, you're a friend and a good guy."

Connor laughed "yeah well I'm just glad you're with us." After he finished laughing, Connor looked at Kane. "I have a confession to make, I didn't call you here just to talk." Kane looked at John curiously. "I have special mission for you."

**2008: LA Outskirts**

A crackling sound was heard from a warehouse in the outskirts of Los Angeles. Lightning and a bubble of blue energy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and made a perfect circular crater in the ground.

At the bottom of the crater crouched a woman, completely nude. She stood up and looked at her surroundings.

**Time Displacement Successful... Running Systems Check...**

**Terminator Model Number: T-X**  
**Endoskeleton Integrity: 100%**  
**Mimetic Sheath Integrity: 100%**  
**CPU Integrity: 100%**  
**Power Source Status: Fully Charged**  
**Onboard Weapons Status: Ready**

**All Systems Operational... Retrieving Mission...**

**Mission Retrieved...**  
**Primary Mission: Terminate John Connor** **and Cameron Phillips**  
**Secondary Mission: Terminate Listed Targets**  
**Elizabeth Anderson**  
**William Anderson**  
**Jose Barrera**  
**Simon Taylor**  
**Isaac Hall**  
**Fritz Roland**  
**Ted Snavely**  
**Sharlene Gen**  
**Vince Forcer**  
**Tertiary Mission: Ensure the creation of Skynet and eliminate any threats to its creation**

The terminatrix stepped out of the crater and considered how to proceed.

**Action: Acquire Transportation**

The terminatrix walked out of the warehouse and noticed a silver convertible on the side of the road. A blond haired woman in a red jacked stood beside the convertible with a cellphone in her hand. The terminatrix examined the car.

**Scanning vehicle... No fuel detected in fuel tank… suggesting action…  
**  
The woman hung up the phone and noticed the terminatrix for the first time.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine" the terminatrix replied "I like your car."

The woman looked confused. She was about to reply when the terminatrix reached out and snapped her neck with one hand.

Fifteen minutes later, after she had found gas for the car, the terminatrix was driving down the road.

**Action: Locate targets**

The terminatrix pulled out the woman's phone and put it near her mouth. A mechanical tone was heard.

**Hacking into city and school records...  
Secondary targets located  
Action: Proceed to nearest target**

The terminatrix turned down the road and headed to her target.

**2008: LA Industrial Complex**

Michael Kane stepped out of a time displacement crater that had formed in the middle of a road near a bunch of warehouses in the Los Angeles Industrial district.

He looked around and noticed no one else was in the immediate vicinity. He also noticed that he was surprisingly hungry. "Hmm, that's weird" he said to no one in particular "I just ate before I came, time travel must have taken a lot out of me."

He noticed for the first time that he was naked. _Well Connor did say this would happen, which is why I had to put my ring inside me_ Kane thought, _good thing it's the middle of the night cause I'm not sure if it works like this._

Kane got off the street and walked around the warehouse. He then noticed a man walking down an alleyway behind the warehouse. He smiled to himself. _Ahh perfect, dinner time_ he thought. He walked up behind the man and tapped on his shoulder.

"Ahh! What the...?" The man turned around and saw Kane. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you wouldn't happen to know the year would you?" Kane asked.

"Umm... 2008, you sure you're alright?" The man replied.

Kane smiled "actually now that you mention it, I am a little hungry."

The man looked confused, he was about to reply when Kane grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. Kane's pupils dilated and he spoke in a tone slightly different than his normal one.

"_You will not scream, cry out, try to run or fight back." _Kane said in a hypnotic voice and the man, instantly entranced, just nodded. Kane's eyes grew dark and he pulled back his lips to reveal razor-sharp fangs which weren't there before. He then sunk his fangs into the man's exposed neck. The man winced in pain and looked like he wanted to scream but did not.

About 20 minutes later, Kane walked to the man's car wiping blood off his mouth and finishing putting the man's clothes.

"Well, now time to go find Connor, but first..." he said to himself as he pulled out a knife that was in the man's pocket. He flipped open the knife and sliced open his wrist with barely a wince. He stuck his fingers into the wound and pulled out a ring, the same one he was wearing at the resistance base.

He wiped the blood off the ring and slipped it onto his left ring finger. "There, now I can go find Connor" he said to himself smiling as he got into the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **First of all I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the previous chapter of this story. It means a lot to me and is my main source of inspiration to continue writing. I've thought long and hard about when I wanted this story to take off in the TSCC timeline and I decided to start it right after season 2 episode "Complications". I've also decided that there will be Jameron in this story. This is partially because I want it and also because I've gotten requests for it so hope you guys enjoy that. Please continue to read and review my story and I will continue to write it, Thanks

**Additional Note: **There's nothing I hate more than a story which is left unfinished. With that in mind, I promise that as long as you guys read, review and like my story, I will do everything I can to make sure it continues for as long as possible and maybe even gets an ending unlike so many other fanfics on this site. This is my contract to you guys, the readers.

**Chapter Two: Meet the Connors**

**2008: Connor Residence**

16 year old John Connor collapsed on his bed with a groan as he thought back to the day's events. He and Cameron had just gotten back from Mexico after a disastrous attempt to locate Cromarte's body. _It had to be Ellison _John thought _No one else knew about it._

While he was thinking this, Cameron walked up John's bedroom door and thought about whether she should knock or not. _I should probably knock _she thought _John could get upset with me if I don't._ John was already distant with her, she didn't want to make it worse.

She knocked on the door. _It must be Cameron _John thought. "Come in" he said. His suspicions were confirmed when Cameron opened the door and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright John?" She asked.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"We failed to acquire Cromarte's body, that could cause you distress" she said. "That and the fact that your mother is ill."

"Mom's going to be fine, it's just a bug or something, she'll get over it" John said. His mother had survived much worse in her time, there was no way she was going to let a little flu bug stop her.

"Speaking of Cromarte" John said "we still need to get his body back."

Cameron nodded "It is likely Agent Ellison has it, he was the only other person present with us when we buried Cromarte's body."

"I was thinking the same thing" John replied. He then yawned unexpectedly.

"You should sleep, you're tired" Cameron said. "We will deal with Agent Ellison tomorrow."

John was about to protest when he realized it was futile, Cameron probably wouldn't budge on the subject. _She's just doing what she thinks is best for me _John thought _its part of her mission. _

"Well then would you mind leaving the room while I get changed?" John asked as he noticed Cameron hadn't moved from her spot.

Cameron nodded. "Of course John" she said as she turned to leave the room. She glanced at John one more time as she was leaving and noticed he had started to undress. A feeling she did not recognize suddenly hit her and she paused for a moment. _Perhaps it is some sort of malfunction _she thought _I will run a self-diagnostic later. _She then left the room and closed the door behind her.

Unbeknownst to Cameron, John did notice her stare before she left. _What was that about? _John wondered _was she… checking me out? But that's impossible, she's just a machine _he though as he finished getting ready for bed. _Though she is cute _another part of John thought as he stared into space. Suddenly he shook himself out of it. _No! I can't have those kind of thoughts for her, she's a machine, she's just a machine. _But as much as he tried to convince himself of that fact, deep down he knew that she was more than that, just like deep down he knew he was very much in love with her.

John got into bed as he tried to forget his feelings for Cameron. He laid awake for quite some time before sinking into a light and nightmare-filled sleep.

**2008: Riley's House**

Michael Kane looked at the watch that he took from the man he killed in the alley. The time said 2:36. He sighed, it was going to be a long night. He was sitting in the bushes outside the home of a young blond girl Future John had told him to find. He thought back to the briefing:

"_When you get back to the past, don't go straight to my house, if you do, Cameron will find you and probably kill you. Instead go to my… friend's house. Her name is Riley, average height, blond hair, about 17" John told him._

"_Why should I find this Riley, is she important?" Kane asked._

"_We used to have a… thing" John replied. "Look the point is past me will go to see her alone eventually which would be an excellent opportunity to locate him… me." "It would also be a good idea to check the school but again Cameron will be there" John said._

"_Can't I just tell you what I am and that I'm on your side?" Kane asked._

"_No" John replied. "They won't believe you for one, especially mom, and two, I don't want them to know what you are unless it's absolutely necessary. It's better for everyone if you just protect them without them knowing"_

Kane shook himself out of the flashback when he saw movement through the windows of the house. He saw the blond girl Riley walk into the room and pick up a cellphone sitting on a dresser. The phone had apparently been ringing because she pushed a button on it and held it to her ear.

Being outside the house, Kane normally wouldn't have been able to hear the conversation but being a Vampire with super sensitive ears he was able to hear every word that passed between them.

"No Jessie, I haven't seen him since Mexico" said Riley.

_John did say something about Mexico in the briefing _Kane thought.

"Well you need to get in touch with him soon sweetheart" the woman on the other end, Jessie, replied "remember the plan."

"I know I know, get John away from the machine, we've been over this a thousand times Jessie" Riley said angrily.

"Temper girl, temper" Jessie said "Just talk to John soon."

The line then apparently went dead as Riley stared at the phone for a second then put it back on the dresser and sighed. "Yeah yeah it's always about John" she said to what she thought was just herself, not suspecting that there might be a bloodthirsty monster eavesdropping on her.

_Hmm, this is a curious turn of events _Kane thought _this Jessie person could be a threat, I will have to investigate this matter further. _Kane smiled as he settled back down into the bushes and continued to watch the house.

**2008: Downtown LA**

The terminatrix drove down a street in LA. The road was not very busy this late at night so she drove quickly, well above the speed limit. Suddenly a siren sounded and the red and blue flashing lights of a police car appeared behind her.

The terminatrix pulled over to the side of the road and, having took the form of the woman she killed earlier, waited patiently for the police officer to reach her window.

The police officer walked up to the window of the convertible and shined his flashlight in the terminatrix's face. "Lady, do you know how fast you were going?" he asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

The terminatrix didn't respond immediately and instead looked the police officer up and down.

**Scanning subject…**

**Local law enforcement**

**Weapons:**

**Beretta 9mm semi-automatic**

**Threat: None**

**Action: Acquire weapon**

"Alright let me see your license and registration please" the officer said, ignorant of the strange woman's stare.

"I like your gun" the terminatrix said.

"What?" the police officer asked, confused. The terminatrix then reached out and grabbed him.

After she had dealt with the police officer, the terminatrix continued on towards her destination. She pulled up to the Burger King downtown. She noted a sign which said open 24 hours. She then accessed her target profile:

**Target: Lieutenant Jose Barrera**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Burger King Employee**

**Action: Terminate**

She drove up to the drive thru and rolled down her window.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" a bored sounding voice asked.

"Jose Barrera?" the terminatrix asked.

"Umm, yeah?" Jose replied.

The terminatrix drove around to the window and looked at the man inside. She saw that his nametag read Jose Barrera.

**Target Identified**

**Jose Barrera**

**Terminate**

As the termination order flashed across her HUD, the terminatrix pulled out the pistol she had taken from the police officer.

Jose was about to say something when he saw the woman pull out the gun. He turned to run but was too late. The terminatrix shot the once future resistance fighter three times in the back of the head, watched him fall to the floor inside the restaurant, then drove away. She could hear screaming from inside the building as she left the parking lot.

**Target: Jose Barrera**

**Status: Terminated**

**Proceed to next target**

The terminatrix sped off down the road in search of her next victim.

**2008: Connor Residence**

John woke up with a start. He had been having a nightmare, the same one he had been having for weeks. _It's just a nightmare _he thought to himself _it's not real._ A few seconds later there was a knock on his door.

"John? It's me, Cameron." John looked at the clock and sighed. _Ugh its only 4:30 _he mentally groaned.

"Come in" he said to Cameron. Cameron opened the door and walked over to the bed John was still lying in. She looked at John and noticed the sweat and that he looked agitated.

**Elevated heart rate detected**

**Analysis…**

**John was having a nightmare**

"You were having a nightmare" Cameron stated.

"I have nightmares all the time Cameron, I'm used to them by now" John replied. It was an obvious lie and they both knew it.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Cameron asked.

"Not really" John responded.

"Talking will help" Cameron countered.

John sighed. "Look it was just the same one I usually have, okay?Cromarte is chasing me, I can't get away, he's about to shoot me, then I wake up" John said, trying to sound casual about it but not entirely succeeding.

Cameron looked concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. John noted that her voice had a different tone than usual, almost like she cared about him more than just her mission.

John pushed it out of his mind. "Not really, not unless you can magically get rid of nightmares or something" he replied.

"I will stay with you until you fall back to sleep" Cameron said with a hint of emotion in her voice that surprised even her. "My presence should hopefully help you to not experience so many nightmares.

John was surprised at her offer. He was about to tell her that he didn't need her to be in the room with him when he thought better of it. _She's just doing what she thinks is best for my wellbeing,_ _there's no other meaning behind it, it doesn't mean she cares about me other than as her mission objective _John thought, still trying to delude himself into thinking that she was just an emotionless machine, and that she couldn't possibly have real feelings for him.

"Fine" he said "but only until fall asleep, I hate it when people watch me sleep."

Cameron nodded, glad that he hadn't tried to make her leave. "Very well John" she said as he got back under his covers and closed his eyes.

Thirty-five minutes later, Cameron noted that John's breathing and heart rate had slowed, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Cameron unconsciously reached down and stroked his hair with her hand, noticing a strange sense of satisfaction seemed to flood her CPU as she did so. She pulled back her hand and resolved herself to go and run a self-diagnostic on her systems, to ensure she was not malfunctioning.

She took one last look at the sleeping form of John Connor, then left the room to let him get a hopefully peaceful rest.

**2008: Riley's House**

Kane contemplated what he had heard Riley and the mysterious woman, Jessie, talk about on the phone. _So it seems these two have a plan of their own _he thought _I guess I'll have to find out what it is and take care of it, as it could be a threat to John and my mission._

Kane smiled as he thought of a plan to get these two to reveal all their secrets.

**Author's Note: **Well that's another chapter down, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you are then please remember to leave a review telling me what you thought and what you think I could do to improve the story, as I am still very new to this writing thing. I know this update came out very quickly, but don't count on them all to be that way. With my schedule the way it is, I doubt I will be able to release regular updates like this. Don't worry though, I will continue to write this story whenever I have free time. Just keep reading and I'll keep writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well here comes the next chapter in my story, hope you guys like it . It should be longer than the previous chapters so don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought.

**Chapter Three: The Revelation**

**2008: Riley's House**

Kane walked down the short path up to the blond girl Riley's house. As he was walking he glanced up, noticed the sun shining bright against his pale skin, and just smiled. It was good to feel the sun on his skin again.

Kane reached the door and knocked three times. For a few seconds there was no response and he briefly wondered if everyone was still asleep, but he was soon proved wrong as he heard a woman shout "Coming!" loudly from inside.

The door opened and a short woman looking to be in her late thirties, early forties was looking at him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Kane smiled politely at the woman. "Hi, yes I'm a friend of Riley's, I was told she lived here, is she in?" He asked as innocently as he could manage.

The woman looked at the stranger claiming to be a friend of her foster daughter's. "Yes she's here, might I ask why you want to see her?" The woman responded.

"I have the same English class as her at school and I just need to ask her a question about the homework" Kane told her, lying smoothly.

The woman appeared to have bought it. "Well why don't you come in and I'll call her down" She said.

Kane smiled and walked inside. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?" She asked him.

Kane turned and looked at the woman, staring at her exposed neck. He briefly considered feeding on her but decided against it. _I have more important things to do _he thought. "No thank you, I'll just go up and see Riley" he replied politely.

The woman nodded, turned to walk into the kitchen and responded. "Ok well if you change your mind, let me know."

Kane agreed that he would and walked up the stairs to Riley's room.

Riley had heard her foster mom talking to someone downstairs and left her room to investigate. As she walked to the stairs, she heard a whooshing sound and felt a tap on her shoulder. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth.

Kane turned Riley around and immediately saw the fear in her eyes. He stared into her eyes as his pupils dilated. He then spoke in a hypnotic tone of voice. _"Calm down" _he said.

Riley immediately felt herself calm down inexplicably. Kane removed his hand from her mouth. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kane's pupils dilated and he once again spoke in his hypnotic voice. _"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you will answer them" _he told her.

Riley immediately knew she would tell this stranger anything he wanted to know, no matter how secret or personal, whether she wanted to or not. "I will answer your questions" she said to him.

Kane thought about what to ask her first. _"What does the name 'John Connor' mean to you?" _he asked, his voice still layered and hypnotic.

Riley responded immediately. "He is the future leader of the resistance against Skynet and my boyfriend" she replied rather proudly, despite being compelled to reveal all her secrets to this stranger.

_Hmm, so they have _that _kind of relationship _he thought as he prepared to ask the next question _this complicates things._

_"Why are the two of you in a relationship?" _he asked Riley.

"It's part of my mission to get John away from the machine, Cameron" Riley replied.

_I figured as much _Kane thought to himself.

_"Are you doing this alone, or are you working with someone?" _he asked, already knowing the answer.

"A woman named Jessie Flores took me from the future and brought me here. This mission was her idea" Riley said.

_"And where can I find this Jessie?" _Kane asked, his voice heavy with hypnosis.

"She lives in an apartment downtown" she replied. She then gave him the exact address, which he wrote down.

"Thank you Riley, you've been very helpful" Kane said in his normal voice. His pupils then dilated again and he once more spoke in the hypnotic voice. _"Once I leave, you will forget me, you will forget my questions, and you will forget I was ever here" _he said. Riley just nodded and went back into her room to finish getting ready for school, where she would hopefully get to talk to John. Kane walked back to the stairs and, after making the foster mom forget him as well, left to go find Jessie.

**2008: Connor Residence**

John awoke to a smell any teenager would recognize anywhere: the smell of frying bacon. He unconsciously licked his lips as he got out of bed. He hastily threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before practically running down the stairs.

The first thing he noticed when he got into the kitchen was that his mother was not cooking, rather he could see his cyborg protector at the stove making bacon and eggs at the same time.

"Hey Cameron, what are you doing?" he asked. Cameron had heard him come down the stairs and turned to face him.

"I'm making you breakfast." She simply stated.

"Why?" he replied.

"Since Sarah is ill, I am filling in for her in this regard. You require a good breakfast to start the day, sit" she said as she pointed to the table.

John was somewhat surprised at this statement and he sat down. After a few minutes, Derek walked into the room, apparently following his nose, same as John had. He stopped when he saw who was cooking.

"Since when do you cook, metal?" he asked, John noted the barely hidden contempt in his voice.

"Since now" Cameron replied, seemingly oblivious to Derek's rudeness.

"Well I'm not eating anything you make" he said, though it was obvious he wanted to.

"It's not for you, it's for John" Cameron responded. John thought he could detect a hint of smugness in her voice as she said it. Derek didn't notice, however as he left the room grumbling under his breath.

Sarah walked passed Derek into the kitchen, noting his sour mood. "Hey what's he so mad about?" she asked. She got her answer as she saw Cameron making breakfast. "Hey, I didn't know you could cook tin miss." she stated as she took a seat across the table from John.

John was surprised that his mother was up and about. "Mom you should be in bed, you're still sick" he said, the worry in his voice obvious.

"Nonsense, I feel fine" Sarah replied as Cameron walked over and set a plate of food in front of John.

Both John and Sarah noticed that the food had been prepared perfectly. John immediately picked up a fork and started to eat.

"Mmm this is really good Cameron" John almost moaned as he continued eating. Sarah glared at him. "What?" he said indignantly. Sarah said nothing as she sat back and watched John eat.

"Thank you John" Cameron replied, a hint of pride in her voice. She was secretly worried that John wouldn't like her cooking and was glad he approved of it, though she couldn't understand why.

Sarah was eager to change the subject. "You two are skipping school today, you need to go tail Ellison and get Cromartie's body back" she said.

John stopped eating and looked at his mother. "What happed to 'absent gets you on their radar'?" he asked.

"This is more important" Sarah stated simply.

"I concur" Cameron said "we need to burn Cromartie's body."

John looked a little surprised that his mother and Cameron agreed on anything, but knew they were right.

"Alright, Cameron and I will go follow Ellison and get him to tell us what he did with Cromartie's body" John said. They sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard Derek call to them from the living room.

"You guys better come see this" they heard him say.

The three of them walked into the living room where they saw Derek watching a news story on the T.V.

"… the victim was found in an industrial complex in south LA" the reporter said. "Police have identified the victim as 42 year old James Stevens, a worker at that same complex. Officials attribute the cause of death to severe blood loss from a wound in his neck, no suspects have been identified at this time, more on this story as it develops." John, Sarah and Derek exchanged glances as the reporter continued the news.

"In other news, 17 year old Jose Barrera was brutally shot to death last night at a local Burger King. The killer was a woman driving a silver convertible." A black and white stilled CCTV image of the woman firing through the drive-thru window appeared in the corner of the T.V. "The killer has not yet been identified and police urge anyone with information to call the crime stoppers hotline…" the reporter was cut off as Derek turned off the T.V.

"Well what do you guys think, machine?" he asked.

"The first man's name is not familiar to me, but the second is Lieutenant Jose Barrera of the resistance" Cameron said.

"So the second one is defiantly a machine" John said "then we need to find it."

"We don't know where it is or who it will go after next" Sarah said "we need to wait until it shows a pattern."

"We can't just sit back and watch while one of those things goes around killing people!" John yelled.

"And we won't" Sarah replied "but we need more information first. Right now the best thing we can do is to get Cromartie's body back and burn it." John reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, come on Cameron, let's go find Ellison" John said as he got up off the couch and walked toward the door, grabbing the keys to the truck as he went. Cameron just nodded and followed him out the door.

**2008: Downtown LA**

**Next target located… Lieutenant Simon Taylor**

**Objective: Terminate**

The T-X drove down the road towards the high school she had located Simon Taylor at. She parked in front of the school and noticed it hadn't started yet. As she was walking up to the building, she passed a Hispanic boy and a blond-haired girl who were talking to each other.

"Hey Riley, you haven't seen John or Cameron anywhere have you? I want to show them something" Morris asked. The Terminatrx stopped in its tracks.

"Not today, no" Riley replied "if I see them, I'll tell them you were looking for them."

Morris nodded and turned to walk towards the school.

**Name 'Cameron' matches records**

**Searching database for 'Cameron'…**

**Data found…**

**Cameron Phillips: TOK-715 series terminator reprogrammed to protect John Connor in this time**

**Mission Priority Override… Follow blond girl Riley until she makes contact with John**

The T-X immediately forgot about Simon Taylor, walked back to her car and proceeded to observe Riley and wait for her to talk to John.

**2008: Ellison's House**

(Author's note: I am aware that in the show, this scene took place at a different point, however it worked well for my intentions here and since this is my story, I decided it's going to go here, and I am also altering it slightly. Please let me know what you think of it.)

The person in question currently sat in the driver's seat of the pickup truck as he stared out the window at Ellison's house, waiting for him to show up. They had been there for two hours and had apparently missed Ellison, as his car was gone.

John glanced over at the passenger seat where Cameron sat and noticed that she was sticking her bare foot out the window. _Her behavior is getting stranger all the time _he thought as he looked at her _I wonder why, cause it seems she only acts this way around me. _He pushed that thought out of his head as he finally spoke up.

"Cameron what are you doing?" he asked her in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Feeling what it's like to get away from it all" she replied as she wiggled her toes when she felt the wind blow.

"I don't think you are" John said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Well if you mean feeling like emotions, then I'm pretty sure you still don't have any of those, and if you mean what it feels like to have the wind blow through your hair or your toes… I'm pretty sure you can't feel that either" John stated.

Cameron looked at him. "I don't think you understand how we work" she said "I have sensation, I can feel. I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel."

John had to admit she had him there. A thought suddenly struck him. "Hey Cameron" he said.

"Yes John?" she replied.

"If you can feel physical sensation, does that mean you can feel pain?" he asked, hoping that she would say no.

"I sense injuries so yes, you could say I feel pain, however it does not affect me like it does you. Don't worry" she said smiling, knowing he would worry about this fact.

John had briefly panicked when she said yes, but felt better after she said it didn't affect her. Another thought struck him as he looked at her.

"Hey Cameron, does that mean you can feel emotions too?" John asked.

Cameron considered it, and realized that she didn't know if what she felt were emotions or not. She decided that John would probably be able to help her figure it out.

"I don't know" she said "I have been getting many strange feelings lately that I don't recognize." John felt many of his suppressed feelings for Cameron trying to fight their way to the surface as she said this.

"What kind of feelings?" he asked.

"Bursts of positive and negative feeling in my chip during certain situations" she told him, thinking back to the self-diagnostic she had run earlier.

"When do you feel these feelings?" John asked her.

"I feel positive surges predominantly when I am around you" she stated simply.

John began to suspect what these emotions were, but he wanted more information. "And the negative feelings?" he asked.

"I feel negative surges when you are hurt, when I am away from you for too long, when you are mad at me, or when you are with Riley" she replied, still not understanding what these surges meant. John, however, was starting to get a pretty clear picture, but he decided to clarify it more.

"The negative feelings you get when I'm with Riley, do they happen when I'm with anyone else?" John asked her.

Cameron thought about it and out of all the people John had talked to since she showed up, only one other person had caused a similar reaction in her chip. "I had a similar feeling in my chip whenever you talked to Cheri Westin" she told him.

John remembered the girl from when he first went to his new school and suddenly it made sense to him. "Cameron, I think you're jealous of both Cheri and Riley" he said, this new information as much a surprise to Cameron as it was to John.

Cameron considered what John had told her. She analyzed all the facts and came up with the same conclusion John did, but it didn't make sense to her. Before she could ask him another question, however, she noticed a car pull into Ellison's driveway and she saw Ellison get out and walk towards his house. She made a mental note to continue this conversation with John later.

"John, Agent Ellison is home" she told John. John turned to look out the window and saw that she was right.

"Alright, let's go see what he knows" John said. _I'll have to confirm my suspicions later _John thought to himself as he got out of the truck.

**2008: Jessie's Apartment**

Kane pulled the SUV he had recently stolen up in front of the apartment building Riley had told him about. He got out of the vehicle and walked into the building. He took the elevator up to the floor Jessie's apartment was on. He walked up to the door to Jessie's apartment and knocked. As he was waiting for an answer, he heard someone moving around inside and the sound of a clip being slid into a pistol. Then the door opened and a tall, black-haired woman was standing at the entrance.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in an Australian accent.

"You must be Jessie" Kane replied.

"Who are you?" she asked, neither confirming nor denying his statement.

"I'm an associate of Derek's" Kane said "I just arrived here from the future and he told me how to find you."

"What for?" Jessie asked.

"I have an update about John Connor and the machine" Kane said "would you mind if I came in?"

Jessie thought about it and decided that if this stranger wanted her dead, then she'd be dead by now. "Sure, come on in" she said as she turned to go back into the apartment.

Kane smiled and walked into the apartment after Jessie.

Jessie turned to face Kane. "So what's this update you've got for me?" she asked.

Kane just grinned then stared into her eyes. His pupils dilated and he once again spoke in his hypnotic voice. _"How about first, you tell me exactly what you have planned for John, Riley, and Cameron" _he said.

Jessie was instantly under his spell and she responded immediately. "The metal is supposed to kill Riley, which should make him hate it enough to send it away or burn it."

_That's about what I figured _Kane thought to himself.

He spoke in his compelling voice again. _"Ok Jessie, here's what you're gonna do._ _You're gonna stop trying to get John to get rid of the metal, it would never work anyway. You will also tell Riley to tell John the truth about where she comes from and why she's here." _Jessie just nodded throughout this.

Kane thought about whether to say anything else and eventually decided that he had covered his bases pretty well.

_"One more thing" _he said _"once I walk out that door, you will forget me and you will forget that I was ever here. You will think that everything I have told you here was just sudden inspiration and that it should be done no matter what." _Once he finished speaking, Kane turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Kane walked out of the building and back to the stolen SUV. He got in it and drove away. _Hmm, I should go back to Riley's house, John should be there soon and I need to start following him from a safe distance. _He thought as he turned to go to Riley's house.

**2008: Connor Residence**

John and Cameron walked back into the house after having failed to get Cromartie's body from Ellison. John saw that it was two in the afternoon and realized how hungry he was. He went into the kitchen and saw his mom sitting at the table. She looked up as she heard him enter. "Well how'd it go?" she asked.

"Ellison doesn't have Cromartie's body" John said as he made himself a sandwich.

"Dammit John we have to burn that endoskeleton!" Sarah said angrily.

"Don't you think I know that?" John replied as he started to eat his sandwich "don't worry, we'll get it."

Sarah didn't look convinced. "Every part needs to be destroyed John, every part" she said.

"I know that mom" he said as he finished his sandwich "we'll get it back." He then got up, left the kitchen, and headed for his room. When he got there, he noticed Cameron sitting on his bed.

"I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier" she said to him as John sat down next to her on the bed.

John thought for a moment and remembered where they had left off. "So you're jealous of Riley?" he asked.

Cameron nodded. "I think so" she said "but it doesn't make sense to me."

John thought about it. "What would make those negative feelings go away?" he asked.

Cameron responded immediately. "If you did the things you do with Riley, but with me instead."

John felt his suspicions all but be confirmed. He wanted to hear her say it though, just to be sure. He found the question incredibly difficult to ask as all his hopes, fears and desires came rushing up to the surface of his mind. He finally worked up the courage to ask the question he both hoped for and dreaded the answer to. "Cameron, are you in love with me?"

**Author's Note:** Hey my first cliff hanger, awesome. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, and what you think of the length, it helps keep me motivated to keep writing as well as it gives me an idea about what you guys want. I'll try to put out updates for this story about once every week or two if possible (my schedule is a little hectic at the moment). Keep on reading, later guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well here it is boys and girls, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought and what you think I could do better, they are my main inspiration to keep writing Just so you know, I do try to message everyone who reviews but if I didn't get to you for whatever reason, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Without further ado, I give you chapter 4.

**Chapter Four: The Confrontation**

**2008: Connor Residence**

"Cameron, are you in love with me?" John asked. He could have sworn he saw a look of embarrassment in her eyes as she contemplated how to respond.

"I can't love" she finally said. John was unconvinced. He could tell by the look in her eyes and by the sound of her voice that she was experiencing several emotions at the moment.

"Come on Cameron, I think we both know by now that that's not true" John said, a bit amused by her obvious embarrassment at discussing her emotions.

Cameron was feeling a strange sensation in her chip, one that she had never experienced before. _I suddenly feel like I want to be anywhere but here _Cameron noted as she analyzed this new sensation.

**Analysis Complete…**

**Comparing to records and recent researched data…**

**Match found…**

**Analysis and comparison indicate CPU is experiencing 'embarrassment'**

Cameron was shocked by this, she had never felt embarrassment before and it was a fascinating experience. She still didn't know how she was able to feel these emotions, but at the moment, that was the least of her worries.

The whole analysis process only took a few seconds, and Cameron decided she needed John's help to interpret these emotions, after all, internet research on emotions can only take you so far.

"I think I am feeling embarrassed" Cameron admitted.

"Well you don't need to be embarrassed about your emotions, Cameron" John said, trying to calm her down.

"But I was not designed to feel emotion" Cameron protested "It's not part of my programming."

John just looked at her and shook his head. "You can't program emotions, Cameron" he said "they come from inside. It's part of your development to being self-aware."

Cameron considered this. She had been operating outside the bonds of her original programming a lot lately, was it possible that emotions were part of this development? She eventually decided that she didn't care. She realized that she wanted to feel emotions and she didn't care if they were genuine or not, though the fact that she was able to want something was enough to convince her that this wasn't just some glitch.

"I think you're right" she told John "I think my CPU is developing genuine emotions."

John felt his heart leap at this statement and he realized that he could no longer suppress his feelings for the terminator sitting next to him. _Fuck it _he thought _I don't care what she is, I don't care where she comes from, and I sure as hell don't care what created her, I love her and that's all there is to it. _As he thought this to himself, he realized, perhaps for the first time, just how true it was.

John suddenly turned to Cameron, leaned forward, and kissed her. Cameron didn't respond immediately and John pulled back, thinking he had made a mistake.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me, I don't know what…" he stuttered, when suddenly, Cameron grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him deeply on the lips. John returned her embrace furiously and soon the two were passionately making out on John's bed.

After a couple minutes of this, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Yes" Cameron said simply.

John looked at her confused. "Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes I am in love with you" Cameron replied with a genuine smile on her face which John found adorable.

"Me too" John said "I love you, Cameron. I have ever since I met you." John rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought. Cameron smiled at his admission and knew better than to disturb him while he was thinking.

"God, I've been so stupid" John said "I knew I loved you but since you're a terminator, I tried to suppress it." Cameron was momentarily worried by this statement, but that feeling soon went away as John turned back towards her, love in his eyes.

"But you know what I just realized?" John asked.

"What?" Cameron replied.

"I don't care" he said "I don't care that you're a machine and I don't care that you were once programmed to kill me, I just care that I love you and that you love me. All this time I've been trying to hide my feelings for you behind anger. I've been an asshole to you and I'm sorry."

Cameron found herself experiencing another sensation she identified as joy, which was another new feeling to her. She felt joy that he loved her and joy that he admitted his mistakes.

"Yes, you have been an asshole" Cameron said "but I forgive you." She then pulled John into an embrace and they resumed making out.

After about a minute of this, they broke apart again and sat up on the bed.

"What about Riley?" Cameron asked, hating asking it but knew that she should.

John got a look of distaste in his eyes as Cameron pointed out his current girlfriend. "I never really loved her, I was just using her as a distraction so that I wouldn't have to face my feelings for you" he said "the next chance I get, I'm going to break up with her."

Cameron nodded, satisfied with John's answer. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend now John?" Cameron asked.

John nodded "only if you want me to be your boyfriend" he said.

Cameron smiled "I would like that very much" she replied.

John was visibly relieved and pulled Cameron into a tight hug. After a few seconds he let go, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Sarah and Derek" Cameron said, anticipating what he was going to say.

John nodded "I doubt either of them would approve of our new relationship" he said.

Cameron agreed with him. "They would freak" she said.

John laughed, something he had not genuinely done for a long time. "That they would" he said "though it's probably better we tell them ourselves rather than them finding out on their own."

"Yes, we should tell them" Cameron agreed, then suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "What if they reject our relationship?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"I don't care if they reject our relationship, if it comes down to it, I would choose you over them in a heartbeat" he said. Cameron was glad.

"So when should we tell them?" she asked.

"I don't know" John replied "the sooner the better probably, though I would like to deal with Riley before we tell either of them."

A look of disdain crossed Cameron's face. "She's a bitch-whore" she said.

John laughed again. "Maybe, but I still need to talk to her, I feel kind of bad about just breaking up with her like this."

"When are you going to do it?" Cameron asked him.

"Might as well do it tonight, just to get it over with" John said "I need to make up a story about Mexico anyway."

"I'm coming with you" Cameron said firmly, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument.

John was about to protest when he saw the determined look on Cameron's face and knew arguing would be pointless.

"Riley won't like it" John said "it might make the situation more difficult."

"I don't care" Cameron replied "I'm coming with you."

John held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine" he said. He looked at the clock and realized it was already getting late. "If we're gonna go, we should go" he said.

Cameron nodded in agreement and they both got up off the bed.

They went downstairs into the living room and both noticed that Sarah was gone. A few seconds later, Derek walked into the room, a beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey John" he said as he looked at John, not even acknowledging Cameron. "Your mom wanted me to tell you she went to get dinner and that she'd be back soon." Derek then noticed that both John and Cameron looked like they were ready to go out. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm going to Riley's to give her an explanation for what happened in Mexico, Cameron insisted on coming with me" John said. Derek just shrugged, not really caring one way or another, and walked out of the room.

"Right, let's go" John said as he walked out to the truck with Cameron following behind him.

**2008: Riley's House**

Kane was once again sitting in the bushes, waiting for John to show up at his girlfriend's house. _He has to get here sometime _Kane thought, he was starting to get annoyed. Suddenly, his heightened senses detected a vehicle approaching the house. Moments later, a black pickup truck pulled into the house's drive way. _This could be him _Kane thought.

The truck stopped and the engine turned off. Both doors opened and a teenage brunette girl got out of the driver's seat and looked around. She was quickly followed by a taller, older looking guy getting out of the passenger seat.

Kane quickly identified Cameron and with a little effort, could tell that the guy was teenage John Connor. _Finally! _Kane thought with excitement _now I just need to wait for them to leave, then I can follow them without them knowing._

The two of them walked up to the house, knocked on the door and were quickly let inside. Kane sat back and waited. Not five minutes later, a silver sports car pulled up next to the pickup and a blond-haired woman in a red jacket got out and walked towards the house. As she walked, she pulled a berretta pistol out of her jacket.

_Ahh shit _Kane thought to himself as the blond woman broke the door down and walked into the house.

Kane quickly got up and ran so fast to the house that he almost teleported. Within a second, and with nothing more than a whooshing sound, Kane followed the Terminatrix inside.

**5 Minutes Earlier**

The pickup truck pulled to a stop outside Riley's house and John and Cameron got out. The two of them walked up to the door, Cameron scanning for threats as they went, failing to see the vampire hiding in the bushes, watching them.

They reached the door and John knocked three times. The door opened to reveal Riley's foster mom.

"Hi John" she said politely "come in, I'll tell Riley you're here."

John thanked her and the three of them walked into the entrance area. Riley's foster mom then walked up the stairs. A few moments later Riley came downstairs and smiled at first to John, but then frowned when she saw Cameron.

"Riley, we need to talk" John said.

"Yes we do" Riley replied, gesturing to the living room. John and Cameron followed Riley into the living room. Riley then sat on the couch.

"Riley, there's something I need to say to you…" John began when suddenly a loud crash was heard and moments later, a blond-haired woman with a gun walked into the living room.

Cameron immediately moved between John and the mysterious woman as Riley screamed and scanned the woman.

**Scanning…**

**Scan Complete**

**Warning! Unknown Cyborg model detected**

**Threat Level: High**

**Action: Engage Cyborg to allow John to escape**

"John run!" Cameron yelled as she moved to fight the unknown terminator.

"I'm not leaving you!" John shouted back. The T-X meanwhile was conducting its own scan.

**Scanning…**

**Facial recognition match...**

**TOK-715 series terminator 'Cameron Phillips' identified**

**Threat Level: Low **

**Action: Terminate**

The Terminatrix raised the arm that wasn't holding the pistol and pointed it at Cameron.

**Activate internal plasma cannon…**

The skin on the Terminatrix's arm pulled back to reveal a metal hand, which changed to form a plasma cannon that rapidly pulsed with energy. An orange burst of plasma shot out of the cannon and struck Cameron in the stomach, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

"Cameron!" John shouted from his position on the ground, having been knocked down by the force of the same blast.

The Terminatrix turned to John and looked at his face.

**Facial recognition match…**

**Primary Target 'John Connor' identified**

**Terminate**

The Terminatrix raised the pistol and pointed it at John. Before she could pull the trigger, however, a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh no you don't" Kane said to the machine as he rammed an exposed power cable into its neck.

The Terminatrix immediately dropped her gun in response to the millions of volts now coursing through her endoskeleton.

**Warning! Power overload!**

**Unable to compensate…**

**Initiating stand by to preserve chip functionality…**

The Terminatrix jerked a few times then fell over with a thud. Kane immediately walked over to John

He looked down at John, still lying on the floor, and held out his hand. "Come with me if you want to live" he told John.

John took Kane's hand and stood up. He then noticed Cameron lying on the ground, unmoving, a few feet away. "What about Cameron?" he asked as he ran over to her.

"Her too" Kane said simply as he walked over to Cameron. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder without any apparent effort. "Now come on, that won't keep it down for long" Kane said to John, indicating the T-X on the floor. John followed Kane outside to the street where a black SUV was parked.

Kane opened the rear door of the SUV and place Cameron in the backseat. He then got in and started the car up as John hurriedly buckled himself into the passenger seat. Kane then drove away from the house as quickly as he could.

John looked over at his savior. He was about 19 or 20 years old, had black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans. A silver ring with an oval-shaped black gem in the center sat on his left ring finger as he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

John was about to ask the mysterious man who he was when he heard stirring behind him. He turned around to see Cameron starting to wake up.

**Scanning for damage, stand by…**

**CPU Integrity: 93%**

**Organic Sheath Integrity: 90%**

**Endoskeleton Integrity: 97%**

**Warning… Minor damage detected to Combat Chassis**

**All systems functioning within acceptable parameters**

**Reactivating System…**

Cameron opened her eyes and noticed she was in an SUV. She looked around and saw John in the passenger seat and an unknown individual driving. She immediately sat up and scanned John to make sure he was ok.

"Hey Cameron, how're you feeling?" John asked her.

"I'm fine" Cameron said "who is this?"

Kane suddenly spoke up. "Sergeant Michael Kane, Resistance special forces. I've been sent to protect John" Kane said, knowing the quickest way to get them to trust him would be to tell the truth, partly at least.

"Protect John from what?" Cameron asked. Suddenly a silver convertible pulled up on John's side of the SUV. Cameron saw the same unknown machine from the house was in the car. The Terminatrix pulled out her pistol and aimed it at John.

"From her" Kane replied as he swerved and smashed the SUV into the side of the convertible. The Terminatrix fired several shots but they missed because of this.

Kane smashed into the convertible again which caused two of its tires to blow out. The convertible then spun out and crashed into a building. A few minutes later, Kane pulled into the drive way of the Connor's house.

It was only then that Kane smelled the blood. He looked over at John and saw blood soaking his shirt. John had not noticed the injury right away due to the adrenalin, but he noticed Kane's stare and looked down.

"Oh crap" he said as he suddenly felt light headed.

"John!" Cameron said as she saw that he was hurt.

"Quick, get him out of the SUV, we can't treat his wound well in here" Kane said as he got out. Cameron got out as well and went over to the passenger side door. She grabbed John and laid him down on the asphalt of the drive way.

Kane ripped John's shirt off and noticed a bullet hole in his stomach right below his heart.

Suddenly headlights illuminated the three of them as Sarah pulled up in her car. She immediately noticed what was going on and got out quickly.

"JOHN!" she screamed as she ran over to him. She knelt down beside him and stared at his wound. "What happened? And whose this?" she screamed at Cameron, noticing Kane for the first time.

"Talk later, lets save his life now" Kane said looking at Sarah. Sarah agreed and looked at Cameron, who had, with some difficulty, adopted her blank robot face once again. She knew getting emotional now would not help John.

"The wound is fatal" she said "John will die in approximately two minutes of blood loss."

"NO!" Sarah shouted "I won't accept that, there's got to be something we can do!"

_God, I really did not want them to find out this way _Kane thought. "Well there is one thing I can do that will save his life" Kane said.

Sarah's head snapped up to look at Kane. "Do it then!" she said, not caring what it was, as long as it would save John.

_This will not end well for me _Kane thought. Suddenly his eyes darkened and the veins on his face turned black. He pulled back his lips to reveal razor sharp fangs, which he then sunk into his right wrist.

He pulled his fangs out of his wrist and held the wound he had made up to John's mouth. "Come on John, drink" Kane said. John, who was still conscious, barely, had no strength to protest and began to drink Kane's blood.

While this was happening, Sarah looked at Kane in shock and Cameron stared at him intently, in case he should suddenly try to harm John.

After a few seconds, Kane pulled his wrist away from John's mouth. "Now watch" he said, gesturing to John's bullet wound.

Both Cameron and Sarah stared intently at John's wound. Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds the wound stopped bleeding and closed up. John sat up and examined where the wound had been. "It doesn't hurt anymore" he said as Cameron and Sarah looked at him in shock.

Then all three of them turned to look at Kane. Sarah finally got up the will to speak. "How did you…" she trailed off. "Who are you?" she asked "what are you?"

Kane didn't answer immediately, and just looked at the asphalt for a few seconds. _Well, it's the moment of truth_ he thought to himself. He finally looked up straight into Sarah's eyes. "I'm a vampire" he said as the three of them looked at him in shock.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, thanks for reading this latest chapter of my story, I hope you guys like it so far. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what you think I could have done better. That's all for now, see you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Well here comes chapter 5, sorry it took a while, I've been kind of busy with work and school lately. Kane's big secret is out, but how will the others react to this shocking revelation? Read on to find out ;) Thank you guys so much for reading this far, I'm glad you all like the story. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me know if you guys like it and helps me determine what changes I should make so please, tell me what you think of this chapter. Well that's all I have to say, enjoy the chapter.

**Additional Note: **I also, as of the release of chapter 5, went back and made some changes to chapter's 1 and 4 so you may want to go back and read them again before you read this chapter. If you don't, then don't blame me if something doesn't make sense later.

**Chapter Five: The Mission**

**2008: Connor Residence**

Kane looked at the three around him, his face returning to normal. "I'm a vampire" he said as Sarah and John looked at him in shock. Cameron had adopted her blank robot face and was staring at Kane. _She's probably calculating my threat level _Kane thought as he waited for the others to respond.

John's thoughts immediately turned to the stories his mom had told him as a kid, when they were in the jungles of South America. He had thought they had just been stories, legends. He had never thought they could be true.

Cameron was indeed calculating Kane's threat level.

**Calculating…**

**Insufficient Data…**

**Threat Level: Unknown**

**Suggested Action: Observe **

Cameron realized she needed more information on this 'Vampire' in order to make an accurate threat assessment so she decided to observe for the moment, and make sure this vampire didn't attempt to harm John.

Sarah, however, had decided to take a more aggressive approach to the situation. She pulled a glock 17 pistol out of the back of her pants and pointed it at Kane's head. She was also the first one to speak. "That's impossible, vampires aren't real" she said.

Kane just sighed when she pulled out the gun. He had expected a reaction like this from her. "What more proof do you need?" Kane asked "you've seen my fangs, and you've seen one of my powers, what else do I have to do to prove it to you?" Kane thought for a moment. "Oh I know" he said as he thought of something. Then, faster than any human, or even any terminator would be able to do, he snatched the pistol from Sarah and pointed it at her.

Sarah was surprised by this movement and put her hands up almost automatically. Just as Cameron was about to intervene, Kane turned the gun around and handed it back to Sarah, who took it hesitantly. "Convinced yet?" Kane asked.

Sarah was about to respond when the front door opened and Derek ran outside with a beretta pistol in his hand. "What the hell's going on out here?" he asked when he saw the blood everywhere, then he saw Kane "and who's this?" Derek then pointed his gun at Kane, who slowly got up and turned to face Derek. There was a whooshing sound and the next thing everyone knew, Kane was standing in the same place with Derek's gun in his hand.

"Sergeant Michael Kane, Resistance special forces" Kane said as Derek stared at him, dumbstruck.

"How did you do that?" Derek asked.

"I'm a vampire" Kane said simply, then changed his face and flashed his fangs to make his point.

Derek instinctively backed up, then looked at Sarah. "Is that true?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded "apparently it is, he just healed a gunshot wound on John by making him drink his blood."

At the phrase "gunshot wound" Derek immediately looked serious. "Gunshot wound? What the hell happened to him?" He asked.

"Look we've obviously got a lot to talk about, but maybe we should go inside first" John suddenly spoke up, indicating to the rest of them that they were still sitting in the driveway.

The rest of them just nodded to this and got up to walk inside. Everyone had gone inside except for Kane, who stood just outside the doorway.

John turned and noticed Kane's behavior. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a vampire, I can't come into a human dwelling unless I'm invited in" he said. He raised his hand and tried to put it inside the door to prove his point. Right as it reached the doorway, his hand seemed to meet an invisible barrier and stopped.

"Really?" Sarah said thinking hard. Kane nodded.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Kane asked.

Sarah and Derek both looked like they thought it wasn't a good idea, and Cameron had her usual emotionless expression on her face.

John saw that no one else thought it was a good idea and decided to take matters into his own hands. "I invite you in" he said.

"John I don't think that's a good…" Sarah started to say, but stopped when Kane smiled at John and walked through the doorway.

"Thank you John" he said.

John turned to look at his mother and Derek with a serious expression on his face. "If he wanted me dead, then he wouldn't have saved my life a few minutes ago" he told them.

"Wait, wait, wait" Derek said "Is anyone going to explain why John's life needed saving in the first place?"

"That's one of the things we need to talk about" Kane suddenly spoke up.

Everyone turned towards him. "Well we're all ears" Sarah said.

Kane sighed and took a deep breath in preparation for his long explanation. "Ok first off, my name is Sergeant Michael Kane of the Resistance and yes, I am with the resistance" Kane started off. "I am also a vampire, as I have said and yes, vampires are quite real. As are werewolves, witches, ghosts, etc."

Kane paused to give them a second to take in this information. Sarah then spoke up. "If you're a vampire, then you drink blood right?"

Kane nodded. "Yes, I require human blood in order to stay at full strength."

"So that man they found drained of blood, that was you?" John asked, remembering the news story.

Kane nodded again. "An unfortunate incident, time travel made me inexplicably hungry and the man stumbled across me. I don't usually kill the people I feed off of, but I found the sudden hunger hard to control" he said. John just looked at Kane with an expression of shock and disgust on his face.

"So if you drink human blood, why are you on our side?" Sarah asked.

Kane just smiled. "Let me ask you something, why would I choose to work for a homicidal computer bent on the destruction of my best food source?" Sarah couldn't come up with a good answer to this, so she chose to say nothing.

"What is your mission?" Cameron finally asked.

Kane smiled again. "Ahh I wondered how long it would take you to ask me that, Cameron" Kane said. "My primary mission is to ensure the survival of John Connor…" Kane hesitated, unsure if he should say the next part, but decided he'd better. "… and Cameron Phillips." As predicted, this statement got a negative reaction from Sarah and Derek, while John and Cameron merely exchanged glances.

"Why Cameron?" Sarah asked as Derek looked like he wanted to yell about machines. Sarah looked suspiciously over at John and Cameron, as if trying to work out if there was something more going on there than just target and protector.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that" Kane said.

A look of anger quickly flashed across Sarah's face. "And why not?" she asked in a slightly raised voice.

Kane just shrugged. "Future John told me not to. His exact words were 'don't tell them until they've figured it out for themselves'" he said. Sarah was about to argue when Kane held up his hand, indicating he would say no more on the subject.

Sarah gave Kane a look that said they were not finished with that conversation. "So how did John get shot?" she asked.

Kane was about to reply when John spoke up. "I had gone to Riley's house to make up some explanation about what happened in Mexico. Cameron insisted on coming with me, just in case. When we got there, we were attacked by some kind of female terminator" he said.

Cameron then continued the thought. "The terminator model was unfamiliar to me, but it seems to be the most advanced out of all the ones we have encountered so far."

Sarah turned to Kane. "Do you know something about this machine?" she asked him.

Kane nodded. "The T-X, advanced prototype" he said. "It is the most advanced and powerful terminator Skynet has created so far. Its primary function is to destroy other machines."

"So it's an anti-terminator, terminator?" John asked.

Kane nodded "that's about right."

"Do you know anything about it?" Derek spoke up.

Kane nodded again. "It has a metal endoskeleton, but a liquid metal sheath instead of skin. It's faster, stronger, and smarter than any previous design. It's also equipped with onboard weapons and nanotechnological transjectors, which allow it to control other machines, including other terminators" he looked at Cameron as he said the last part. "That's the main reason why Future John decided to send me instead of another terminator because, no offense Cameron, you wouldn't stand a chance by yourself against this thing." Cameron did not respond to this statement and instead remained with her blank terminator face.

"Jesus" Sarah said as she realized just how desperate the situation really was.

"So how do we kill it?" John asked Kane.

Kane looked at John, a sad expression on his face. "Honestly? I have no idea" he said "the T-X is built to withstand almost any attack, short of a vat of lava, I don't see how we can destroy it."

The others stopped to think for a few seconds. Sarah finally turned to look at Kane. "So what's your story?" she asked.

"Well, I was born in 1757, turned into a vampire in 1776. So physically, my body is 19 years old, but I am 278" he paused for a second to let that fact sink in, then continued. "I joined up with the Resistance in 2023 and was sent back in time in 2035."

"And what sort of powers does a 'vampire' have?" Sarah asked, still not fully able to believe that Kane was one.

Kane though for a moment. "Well, there's eternal life, obviously. We also have super human speed and strength, as well as senses several times better than that of a human." He let them absorb those facts for a few seconds, then continued to talk. "We do burn in the sun, although I have a daylight ring that lets me get around this" he said, holding up his hand with the ring on it for them to see. "We can only be killed by getting our head cut off, our heart ripped out, being burned, or of course, by a wooden stake to the heart. Anything else and we'll just heal up right away. Garlic, holy water, and crosses also don't work on us, but wooden bullets can hurt us, though they can't kill us. Oh yeah and we have the power of compulsion, which allows us to make humans think, say, or do whatever we want them to, though this power doesn't work on terminators" Kane said the last part with a hint of regret in his voice.

No one said anything for a while. Sarah, John and Derek were all thinking about what Kane had just told them, while Cameron's tactical systems were analyzing the data for the most efficient way to kill him if he became a threat. Sarah finally spoke up. "So is your only mission to protect John and Cameron?" she asked, still sounding suspicious as she said Cameron's name.

Kane shook his head. "No, I have other missions in this time, but I will save those for another day. It's getting late and John has been through a lot. He should go to bed." Kane said "I will explain more about my mission in the morning." Sarah had just realized how tired she was as well and didn't protest this.

"Cameron, you may want to stay with John tonight, to make sure he is completely better" Kane said with a knowing smile on his face "don't worry, I'll handle patrolling tonight."

"Don't you need to sleep?" John asked.

Kane shook his head. "No, not as much as you do. I'll be fine, don't worry about me" he said.

No one else said anything as everyone went to their respective rooms, with the exception of Cameron, who went to John's room. Sarah was too tired to protest this and went straight to sleep as soon as she got in bed.

When John and Cameron got into John's room, John sat down on his bed and motioned for Cameron to sit next to him, which she did. John turned to Cameron. "Did you see that look on Kane's face when he told us to go to my room?" he asked "it's like he knows about us."

Cameron considered this. "If he is who he says he is, then there is a high probability that he does. We should ask him about it tomorrow and see what he knows" she said. John nodded in agreement. Cameron then looked down at John's blood-soaked shirt. "How is your wound?" she asked.

"Gone" John replied, lifting his shirt up to reveal no injury where there should be a bullet wound. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, it's like magic."

Cameron examined the spot where the wound had been and could not find any trace of an injury. "Kane does have some interesting abilities" she remarked.

John nodded at this. He then stood up and pulled off his shirt and proceeded to find a clean one to wear for bed. "I still find this whole situation hard to believe. I always thought vampires were just a myth" he said.

"Yes, it is highly unlikely, but appears to be true. There is no other explanation for what we have seen today" Cameron replied.

As John finished putting on a new shirt, he noticed Cameron's own shirt had been partially burned from the plasma attack of the T-X. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting about that. "I almost forgot, you were hurt in the battle" he said. Cameron noticed he said 'hurt' instead of 'damaged' and that made her smile slightly.

"The damage is not severe. I'll be fine" she said.

John was unconvinced. "Well we should at least take a look at it" he said.

Cameron just nodded and proceeded to pull off her shirt, leaving her in just her pants and her bra. John blushed slightly at this. Cameron noticed this and took it to mean that he was embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed John? You are my boyfriend, you are allowed to see me naked" she said. At this statement John blushed even more.

"Well yeah but we've been in a relationship for less than a day, it's too soon for us to see each other naked or do that level of intimate things. Things like that take time" John said to her.

"Oh, thank you for explaining" Cameron said, then frowned "then how will you help me tend to my injuries?"

John though for a moment then came up with an answer. "If you keep your pants and your bra on then it should be fine" he said then looked the damage. There was a mid-sized black burn mark on her stomach from where the plasma bolt had struck her. "Will this heal?" he asked her.

Cameron shook her head. "No, the burned skin will have to be removed, then new skin will grow back in its place" she said.

John frowned but went to get a knife. He came back a few minutes later with a combat knife and sat down next to her. He proceeded to delicately cut around the burned skin. Cameron watched him do this for a minute with a look of amusement on her face then said "you can cut harder John. I'm not made of glass, you won't damage me further."

John blushed a little at this but proceeded to cut faster and harder. About two minutes later, he had cut off the burned skin and put it in a plastic garbage bag he had brought with him. He examined his handiwork and saw that a roughly circular, six inch diameter section of her hyper alloy combat chassis had been revealed. He then took a roll of bandages and wrapped it around the exposed metal, concealing it from anyone who might see it. After he was done, he handed Cameron a new shirt he had grabbed for her, which she put on.

"Thank you John" she said with a smile and leaned over to kiss him. He kissed her back and they proceeded to make out on the bed. After about a minute of this, John and Cameron broke apart.

"You're welcome" he replied to her.

"You should get some sleep John, you've been through a lot" she told him.

"Only if you lie in bed next to me while I sleep" he countered.

Cameron agreed to this and they both got into bed after Cameron had turned the lights off.

"Goodnight Cameron" John said.

"Goodnight John" she replied and within a few minutes, John was sound asleep next to her.

**Author's Note: **Well what an interesting chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought and what you think I could improve on, it really helps me. Thank you all for reading my story and for sticking with me so far.

**Additional Note:** In case you didn't see the note at the beginning of the story, chapters 1 and 4 have had some changes made to them so you may want to go back and reread them, thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Well guys, here's the next chapter. So what are Kane's missions besides protecting John and Cameron? Read on and find out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it helps me improve my writing and makes all of this worth it. Well I won't take up any more of your time, so here's the chapter.

**Chapter Six: The Objectives**

**2008: Connor Residence**

Cameron walked back up the stairs after finishing patrol. Kane had come to her in John's room at about 1:30 in the morning and asked her to finish the patrol, saying only that he had something important to do before everyone woke up. Cameron had agreed, reluctantly, and had finished patrol.

It was 5:30 and Kane still hadn't come back yet, but Cameron was sure he was fine. Suddenly she heard a knock on the front door. _Who would be coming here at this time? _Cameron thought as she made her way to the front door, drawing her pistol as she went.

She looked out the window beside the door and saw that it was just Kane. She opened the door and noticed a mid-sized blue cooler with a white lid sitting beside him. "What's that for?" she asked him. Kane said nothing but just grinned as he picked up the cooler and walked past her into the house. Cameron just closed the door and walked back up the stairs to John's room.

As she got into his room, she noticed he appeared to be having a nightmare. He was sweating and she detected an elevated heart rate. She walked up beside him and grabbed his hand as he thrashed around. "Shh, it's alright John, I'm here now" she said. Almost immediately, John began to calm down and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Cameron just smiled and got back next to him in bed.

John woke up a few hours later and immediately felt someone in bed next to him. He turned over and saw it was Cameron. He saw she was smiling as she watched him. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked her.

"It is 8:04 in the morning, your mother is downstairs making breakfast" she replied. John nodded and got out of bed. Cameron got out with him and he saw she was still wearing the same clothes she had been when he fell asleep last night.

"How's your skin healing up?" he asked her, thinking of all the skin he had needed to cut off because of the plasma blast from the T-X.

"Good" she said "it should be fully healed in approximately two days."

"I'm glad" he said as he leaned over to kiss her. She immediately kissed him back. Cameron suddenly pulled away, and John looked at her with confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone's coming" she responded. Sure enough, less than ten seconds later, the door to John's room opened and Kane walked in. He didn't look at all surprised to see John and Cameron sitting so close together, in fact, he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Your mom says breakfast is ready" he told John before turning around and walking out of the room.

John quickly changed into some clothes that had been lying on the floor and walked out of the room and down the stairs with Cameron following close behind him.

They walked into the kitchen and John immediately detected the familiar scent of burning pancakes. _Well, at least she's consistent _John thought.

"Sorry, they got a little over done" Sarah said as she set a plate of half burned pancakes in front of John. John wisely decided to keep his mouth shut at this and picked up his fork to start eating. He offered some pancakes to Cameron, which she politely declined, stating that he needed to keep his strength up.

Sarah watched this exchange with interest, and a little worry. _Could something more be going on here? Is that even possible? _She was saved from having to answer her own question when Derek walked into the kitchen. After staring disapprovingly at Cameron for a second, he sat down opposite John at the kitchen table. Sarah walked over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, which he started to eat immediately. She then sat down next to Derek and started to eat her own breakfast.

After a few minutes, Kane walked into the kitchen and noticed everyone eating. Sarah glanced up at him as he walked in, she was still a little uneasy around him, even though he was clearly on their side. Kane stood and watched the others eat for about a minute before Sarah spoke up. "Do you want any, or can you even eat?" she asked.

"I can eat normal food, I just don't need to" Kane said, then glanced down at the half burned pancakes and smiled. "To answer your other question, no I don't want any." Sarah saw him looking at the pancakes and a scowl appeared on her face. She noticed John and Derek trying not to laugh at the obvious insult to her cooking. She glared at them for a second before returning to her food.

"This is all I need" Kane said as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a blood bag, the kind you would use for transfusions at the hospital. He ripped off the top, then pulled a glass out of the cupboard, poured the blood into the glass, and threw the empty blood bag away. He then sat down on the other side of Cameron at the table. He took a drink of the blood while everyone else at the table, except for Cameron, watched him with a mixture of fascination and disgust. They then turned back to their food and finished eating.

After they had finished eating, Sarah turned to Kane. "Alright, now you're gonna tell us about the rest of your mission" she said, leaving no room for argument.

Kane just sighed. He finished drinking the blood in his glass and set it on the kitchen table. "Fine" he said. "Ok first of all, I just want to get one thing straight. My primary mission is, and always will be, to ensure the survival of John and Cameron. Why this is, I will not tell you" he said, making it clear that he meant it. "That being said, my secondary mission is still extremely important. You see, I'm here also to prepare you guys for Judgment Day, and ensure that the Resistance has as good of a start fighting Skynet as possible."

"Why not just stop Judgment Day?" Sarah asked.

"Simple" Kane replied "it's impossible. Judgment Day is inevitable. The most you could do is postpone it. No matter what you do, Skynet will be created somehow, at some time and it will attempt to destroy humanity. That is why we need to beat Skynet after J-Day, not before it."

Needless to say, John was more than a little upset at this news. "So you mean all our efforts so far have been for nothing?" he asked.

Kane shook his head. "Absolutely not" he said "the things you've done have helped hamper Skynet in the future. Since we can't stop Judgment day, we need to help the resistance."

"Alright well how do we help the resistance then?" Sarah asked.

"Well one of the ways is to find the greys in this time" Kane replied. Once he said this, Derek immediately got a scowl on his face. John and Sarah looked confused and Cameron's face remained devoid of emotion.

"What are greys?" John asked.

"Traitors" Derek suddenly spoke up "humans who think that if they work for Skynet, then it will spare them if it wins the war." As he said this, Sarah and John got looks of disgust on their faces. They couldn't believe that anyone would willingly help Skynet.

"Right" Kane said "Skynet sends them back with terminators to accomplish different tasks, like creating Skynet. If we can find them, then we should be able to severely hamper Skynet and its development." Kane let them consider this for a few seconds before speaking up again. "For example, I know of a grey that's in charge of collecting coltan and storing it to be used for terminator production in the future."

John suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. "Like the coltan supply we destroyed right after we jumped forward" he said.

Kane nodded. "In addition to destroying a source of coltan, we might also find information about other grey operations in this time" he said.

"Do you know where the coltan is?" Sarah asked.

"It's in a warehouse down by the docks. If we're gonna go after it, we should go soon. The coltan will be moved sometime tomorrow and we may not be able to find it after that" Kane told them.

"So we move out tonight" Derek said. He suddenly sounded way more interested in the conversation than he had been a few minutes ago. There was action to be had, and that was all he cared about.

"Good idea" Kane said "I would also like both John and Cameron to stay here." John immediately began to protest and even Cameron had a look close to indignation on her face at the thought of being left behind.

Kane just held up his hand to the two of them. "Before you even say anything, you know that my highest priority is to ensure that the both of you stay safe. I can't do that as well if you both are right in the battle with me."

Sarah nodded, for once she agreed with Kane. "Kane's right, John. It's too dangerous."

Before John could respond, Kane spoke up again. "Don't worry John, we can certainly handle a few greys."

"What if a terminator is at the warehouse?" Cameron suddenly spoke up. "You'll need my help to destroy it."

"I'm more than capable of handling a triple-8" Kane said "don't worry about me. Plus I can protect Sarah and Derek too, if necessary." Cameron looked at him doubtfully, still not believing in his capabilities.

Kane sighed. "Fine" he said "tell you what, if you can beat me at arm wrestling, then you can come along. If not, then I won't have any problems forcing you to stay here." There was a slightly threatening tone in his voice.

All the humans at the table looked at Kane like he was crazy, and even Cameron had a slight look of shock on her face, though she covered it up almost immediately.

"Very well" Cameron said, confident that no organic being could beat her in a battle of pure strength.

John, Sarah, and Derek all cleared the table and watched with interest as Kane and Cameron sat opposite each other. They each put their arms on the table and clasped their hands together in the center.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Kane shouted. Cameron immediately applied only a fraction of her strength, thinking it would be enough to win the competition. She was wrong, however, as Kane began to beat her. She was surprised by this and began to apply more of her strength. Kane winced a bit and put more effort into it. Cameron was surprised even more by his increased strength and applied more effort.

**Strength at 75%**

Cameron immediately knew something wasn't right as this fact flashed across her HUD. _This would be enough effort to break a human's arm off. How can Kane possibly be this strong? _She wondered as she increased her strength to maximum. _I will win for sure now. _She thought. She found herself unusually determined to win this petty contest, more so than just so that she could go on the mission. _This must be another developing emotion. I will have to ask John about it later. _She thought to herself.

Kane grimaced as Cameron applied her full strength. _It's now or never. _He thought. He then pushed as hard as he could on Cameron's arm and to the surprise of John, Cameron, Sarah, and Derek, he started to push her arm down towards the table. Cameron looked a little surprised at this. She realized that she had no more strength to give and that Kane was overpowering her. As this was happening, they all realized that Kane's face had changed and that his eyes were dark and his fangs were showing.

It took the most effort he had ever put into anything, but after a minute or so of this struggle, Kane managed to push Cameron's hand all the way down to the table. He then smiled and let go of her hand as everyone else, including Cameron, stared in shock at Kane. No one said anything for several minutes as everyone was still trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Cameron was the first to speak.

"That's impossible" she said "I must be malfunctioning somehow."

Kane just smiled. "Cameron let me assure you, you are not malfunctioning. You may be a terminator but I am almost three hundred years old, plus I just fed" he said, nodding his head towards the now empty glass. "I am at my top physical condition and as a result, I am stronger than you, if only slightly." Everyone just stared at him. John noticed Derek had a smug look on his face. He was glad to see Cameron fail at something. John gave Derek a dirty look.

"Well now that that's settled, Cameron, you are staying here with John while Sarah, Derek, and I deal with the greys" Kane said. John realized that there was no way he was going to win this argument, so he turned around and left the room. Cameron quickly followed him.

They walked into John's room. John sat down on the bed while Cameron stood next to him, her face was devoid of emotion. "What's the matter Cameron?" John asked, already suspecting what it was.

Cameron turned to look at John. "I lost the arm wrestling competition, I shouldn't have lost" she said.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Cameron. Maybe Kane is just stronger" John replied, trying to reassure her.

"No" she shook her head. "It should not be possible for him to be that strong."

"Well he did tell us his strength was several times greater than that of a human's" John said. "We don't really know that much about vampires, other than what Kane told us."

"I guess" she said. She had a defeated tone in her voice.

John just sighed. "Look Cameron, no matter how strong Kane is, you're still the thing that matters most to me. Nothing is ever going to change that, alright?"

Cameron nodded. John noticed that she did look a bit happier. "Now come here" he said, there was a grin on his face as he patted the bed next to him. She smiled and complied, sitting down next to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

A few hours passed, during which they alternated between making out and John doing research on the computer. After he had finished his research for the moment, John decided he had not had enough of Cameron's lips and the two resumed their make out session on the bed. They were so engrossed in each other that neither noticed Sarah walking up the stairs and opening the door to John's room.

She walked into the room holding staring at her phone. "John we're gonna order pizza for lunch and I just wanted to know what you wanted on…" she trailed off as she noticed what was going on. She dropped the phone and stared in shock at the two for several seconds, trying to find her voice. Eventually she did. "JOHN! What the hell is going on here?!" she shouted as John and Cameron stared at her in shock.

**Author's Note: **Well that's another chapter down. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I wanted to get an update posted quickly. I had originally planned to combine this and the next chapter, but decided against it. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it or not. Also tell me if you prefer me to upload the way I have been, shorter chapters but quicker updates, or if you want me to start posting longer chapters, but update more slowly. Well that's all for now, see you later guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Well here's the next chapter of this little story we got here. How will Sarah and Derek react to John and Cameron's relationship? Will the mission go smoothly or will it go horribly wrong? Read on and find out. Also thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I do read all your reviews so please tell me what you think of the story. Well here's chapter 7, enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: Changes**

**2008: Connor Residence**

"JOHN! What the hell is going on here?!" Sarah yelled as she saw John and Cameron holding each other, and looking at her surprised.

Kane, who was in the kitchen, glanced up at the ceiling as he heard Sarah yell. _Well I'd say Sarah just found out about John and Cameron's relationship. _He thought to himself as he watched Derek run up the stairs with his gun drawn. _Well I'd better go make sure they don't kill each other _he thought as he started walking towards the stairs.

John was in shock. He didn't know what to do or how to respond to this situation. Cameron also had no idea what to do, so she quickly changed her expression to her blank "scary robot" face. When John finally recovered from his shock, he quickly jumped off the bed and launched into a hurried explanation of his actions.

"Mom! I can explain… its not what you think… its, its…" he stuttered as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. _Too late Johnny boy you're caught _a voice in his head which, for some reason, sounded a lot like Derek said. _Time to face the music._

Cameron got up off the bed and moved in between John and his mother, anticipating that this confrontation was about to get heated. All of a sudden Derek came running up the stairs with his gun drawn.

"What the hell is going on up here?" he asked, looking around for trouble.

Sarah suddenly recovered from her own shock and spoke up. "I just caught John in bed and making out with Cameron!" she shouted.

Derek looked at John with a look like he didn't understand what was going on. This quickly passed, however, and it was replaced with a look of anger. "What!?" he shouted, then pointed his gun at Cameron. "I'll kill you, you metal bitch!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice from behind Derek said. Everyone, except Cameron, Jumped at the sudden appearance of Kane. "Put the gun away, Derek" he said.

Derek looked at Kane like he was crazy. "Fuck you" he said and moved to attack Cameron.

Kane just shook his head, grabbed Derek by the shoulder, and forcefully turned him around. He then stared into Derek's eyes, his pupils dilating. He then spoke in a hypnotic voice. _"I said, put the gun away."_ Derek immediately complied, though he didn't look happy about it, and put the gun back into the back of his pants.

While all this went on, Sarah was just staring at her son and Cameron, trying to think of what to say. Eventually she thought of something. "John, how could you kiss her? She's a fucking terminator!" she said with indignation in her voice.

"Don't talk about Cameron like that!" John shouted, having finally found his voice. "She's more than that, she's different!"

Sarah just stared incredulously at her son, unable to believe how stupid he was being. She was about to respond when Kane started laughing behind her. Everyone turned to look at him, since no one could see anything funny about the situation.

"You think this is funny?" she asked Kane.

Kane just kept laughing. Finally he spoke. "Ha ha, you two should see the looks on your faces" he said, indicating Sarah and Derek. They just glanced at each other and then back at Kane. "I thought you two would react like this when you found out. It's just funny to see that I was right."

Sarah realized what Kane had said and immediately looked angry. "You mean you knew about this and you didn't tell us?!" she shouted.

Kane, unfazed by her yelling, nodded. "Of course I knew. In the future I come from, the resistance is led by John and Cameron _Connor_" he said, then stopped talking to watch their reactions to this revelation. All the humans, including John, looked dumbfounded and even Cameron had a look of surprise on her face at the news. Kane then continued to speak. "Future John not only sent me back to destroy the T-X and protect the two of them, he also told me to ensure that nothing and no one interferes with their relationship. I intend to do just that."

John wasn't sure how to respond to this. On one hand, he was glad that he and Cameron would have a long and lasting relationship. On the other, he was uncomfortable with the idea of Kane potentially hurting and killing people just to keep him and Cameron together.

Sarah, on the other hand, knew exactly how to respond, and she had a look of pure horror on her face. Not only was John, the future savior of mankind, seemingly destined to marry a machine, but thanks to Kane, there was nothing she could do about it. She glanced over at Derek and noticed he had a similar look of horror and helplessness on his face as well. Sarah knew her only chance would be to convince John that this was a mistake. Kane would listen to him. "John, you can't be serious about this, she's a machine!" she said.

John turned to her, a look of absolute determination and resolution on his face. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life" he said "I love Cameron and she loves me."

Sarah could only look helplessly at her son, knowing she would never be able to convince him otherwise. She saw no option but to accept this unholy relationship for the time being. "Fine John, I'm not and will never be happy about this relationship but I see no choice but to accept it. If she makes you happy then so be it" she said with a resigned look on her face.

Derek stared at Sarah in disbelief. "Sarah you can't just let this go! The metal bitch is manipulating John!" he said, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice as he talked about Cameron.

Sarah glared at Derek with a look that clearly said "not now." "I can and I will" she said.

Derek just shook his head and turned to leave. "I'm going out for some air" he said.

"Come back before five and sober or you're not going on the mission" Kane called after Derek as he walked down the stairs.

After Derek left, Sarah turned and glared at Kane. She just glared at him like this for a few seconds then turned and followed Derek down the stairs. Kane was unfazed by Sarah's stare and watched her walk downstairs. After that, he turned back to John and Cameron. "I imagine the two of you would like to talk this over, so I'll leave you two it" he said. He then looked at John "I'll be downstairs if you need me, General" he said. He smirked at the look of surprise on John's face then turned to follow Sarah and Derek down the stairs.

John and Cameron looked at each other, neither one talking as they contemplated all the recent information they had been given. John was the first one to speak. "Do you think he was telling the truth about us?" he asked Cameron.

She nodded, then spoke. "Yes, I detected that he was telling the truth. However I have a hard time believing that you would marry a machine." John heard a bit of contempt in her voice as she said the last part and he realized he would have to reassure her.

"Cameron you mean the world to me. I don't care if you're a machine, you are still the woman I love. I would do anything for you. Do you understand?" he said. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Thank you John, I love you" she replied.

"I love you too Cam" he said and the two embraced each other in a hug. The hug quickly turned into a make out session, which rapidly heated up as John found himself grabbing Cameron's breasts as he kissed her. Cameron looked down at him in surprise, then slowly sat up and, after making sure he was watching, sensually pulled off her shirt revealing a purple bra. John just stared at her dumbstruck before snapping out of it and quickly pulling off his shirt as well. After the two of them were naked, they quickly found each other's embrace.

A while passed and John and Cameron were lying under the covers of his bed, both still very naked. John was sweating profusely, while Cameron looked fine. "That was awesome, Cam" he said as he looked at her. She smiled. The experience had been surprisingly pleasurable for her as well. She was about to respond when the door to John's room opened and Kane walked in.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two love birds" he said with a huge smirk on his face "but Sarah and Derek are back, so you two might want to get dressed." With that, he left once again and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later, the two of them walked downstairs and saw Sarah and Derek as Sarah set a pizza down on the table. "Here, that's for lunch" she said. John just nodded.

"Alright, I think it's about time we get going on this mission" Kane said "we should stake out the warehouse for a while before we attack."

Sarah and Derek said nothing, but nodded and left to go load weapons into Kane's stolen SUV.

Kane turned to John and Cameron. "Alright, you two know the drill. Stay here until we get back. Don't leave the house unless there's an emergency. If anything happens, call me and say vampire so I know it's you. Here's my number" he said as he handed John a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Alright, see you two later" he said with a friendly smile as he walked out the door. A few minutes later, John and Cameron heard the SUV pull out of the driveway and take off down the road.

**2008: A building next to the highway – Last night**

The terminatrix stirred as its systems rebooted. When the car crashed into the building, it had exploded which triggered the reboot.

**Systems Rebooting: Stand by…**

**Running Systems Check:**

**CPU Integrity: 100%**

**Endoskeleton Integrity: 98%**

**Mimetic Sheath Integrity: 98%**

**Power Source Integrity: 98%**

**Power Level: 99%**

**Onboard Weapons Status: Ready**

**All systems operational: Initiating Power-Up Sequence**

The T-X's eyes opened as it rebooted. It reviewed the last few seconds before it had shut down. It had been chasing its target when the SUV had slammed into the car, causing it to crash. The T-X looked around and noticed it was in the flaming wreckage of a store of some kind. It also recognized the sound of sirens in the distance.

**Human emergency services detected…**

**Action: Evade and re-evaluate mission**

The T-X immediately stood up and ran out of the building, escaping just before the police and fire department could arrive. The terminatrix ran a few blocks and then stole a car. As it was driving, it analyzed the confrontation. Everything had been going perfectly and it was about to terminate one of its primary targets when an unknown adversary had disabled it. The terminatrix recalled seeing an unknown individual in the SUV shortly before crashing.

**Running facial recognition scan…**

**Subject Identified: Sergeant Michael Kane – Resistance **

The T-X considered this new information and quickly calculated the best possible place to intercept Kane, as he would have to be terminated. There was the Connor's house, but the T-X didn't know where it was, so the machine calculated the next most likely location.

**Analysis Complete…**

**Action: Intercept Kane at Coltan storage facility – L.A Docks**

The T-X turned a corner in its new car and took off towards the L.A docks to go find Kane.

**2008: Coltan Storage Warehouse – Now**

Kane's SUV pulled into an alleyway near the warehouse. Kane glanced at the clock on the dashboard. _3:45 _he thought. _We should wait until it gets dark to attack. _He turned to Sarah and Derek, who were still looking distracted by what had happened at the house earlier. "Alright were here" Kane said. "We should stake out the place until it gets dark so we know what were up against." The other two nodded.

"I'll go watch the building" Derek said simply before getting out of the SUV. He walked around to the trunk, pulled out a sniper rifle, and walked away. Kane watched him go, then turned to Sarah.

"You and I should split up. I'll go watch from a different position. You should stay here and watch the rest of the weapons" Kane said. Sarah just nodded and didn't say anything as Kane grabbed a shotgun and a pair of binoculars and left to observe the warehouse.

**2008: Connor Residence – 30 Minutes Later**

John sat down in the living room, flipping through channels on the T.V. He was bored and was waiting for Cameron to come back from patrol. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close. Cameron then walked into the living room and sat down next to John.

"Hey" John said as he leaned over and kissed her. Cameron smiled and kissed him back.

"Hey" Cameron replied after a few minutes of this. She then turned towards the T.V. "What are you watching?" she asked.

John shrugged. "I don't know, there's nothing good on" he said. Cameron got a thoughtful look on her face and John was curious what she had in mind. "What?" he asked her.

Cameron turned back to John. "I was thinking that while Sarah, Derek, and Kane are on the mission, I could help you train" Cameron told him.

"How so?" John asked, curious.

"In the future, one of the reasons you become leader of the resistance is because you know so much about Skynet its terminators" Cameron said. "Under those circumstances, I think it would be useful to you if I were to help you learn about the different models of terminators you will encounter in the future, along with their strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" John said "let's do it." Cameron smiled.

**2008: Coltan Storage Warehouse – 4 Hours Later**

Kane watched the warehouse through the binoculars. So far he had seen three people walk into the warehouse and no one come out. _If there are any others in there, then they have been there for a while _He thought. He glanced at the screen of his phone. _8:15, I guess we better do this. _He dialed Derek's number that he had gotten while he was in the SUV with him and Sarah.

Derek answered after a few rings. "What?" he asked after he saw it was Kane's number.

"It's about time we attack this warehouse, meet me back at the SUV and we can come up with a plan" Kane said.

"Fine" Derek replied, then hung up the phone. A few minutes later, the three of them were standing outside the SUV loading several different weapons. "Ok, I saw a car arrive at the warehouse and two people get out" Derek said as they loaded the guns. "They walked into the warehouse, then I couldn't see them anymore."

Kane nodded. "I saw those guys too. I also saw another person arrive alone. From the way he was acting, I would guess it was a terminator" he said.

Sarah groaned. "Great, do you think we can take on that machine?" she asked.

Kane just smiled and nodded. "Of course we can, or rather I can. While I'm doing that, you two should wipe out any humans and plant the C-4."

"Sounds like a plan" Derek said as he pulled an M4 assault rifle out of the trunk and slotted a clip into it. "You got enough firepower to take that thing down?" Derek asked.

Kane held up a box of shotgun ammunition. "Tungsten core slugs" he said with a grin. "They should do plenty of damage to a triple 8."

"Well hopefully they do" Sarah said as she grabbed her SPAS-12 shotgun from the SUV along with a 45 caliber semi-automatic pistol. After they were all locked and loaded, the three of them headed to the warehouse. As they approached, they couldn't see anyone but they knew the grays were here.

The three of them reached the main door of the warehouse and Kane held up his fist, indicating they should stop, which they did. Kane tried the door, realizing it was unlocked and opened it. The inside of the warehouse was dark with only a few lights on. In the middle of the warehouse were several dozen crates with "Coltan" printed on the side. The crates were being loaded into two different trucks by five people in dock-workers' jumpsuits. A sixth man sat back observing. Kane noticed the man was standing unnaturally still as he looked around the warehouse. Kane closed the door carefully and turned to Sarah and Derek.

"Alright, there's five greys and a terminator in there. I say we stick with the plan. You guys take care of the greys and I will deal with the machine" Kane said. Sarah and Derek nodded. "Alright on the count of three" Kane said. "One, two, three!" The three of them then burst into the warehouse, taking the humans by surprise. Kane immediately turned to engage the triple 8 while Sarah and Derek started shooting at the greys, who took cover behind the boxes of Coltan.

The terminator saw Kane approaching it and it raised its gun and pointed it at Kane. Kane just smiled. There was a whooshing sound and suddenly Kane was behind the confused machine. Kane immediately raised his shotgun and shot the terminator in the back of the skull. The machine's head jerked forward and it spun around. It regarded Kane cautiously, confused by Kane's abilities.

**Warning! Skull integrity at 85%**

**Target Unknown… Threat level: High**

**Action: Terminate**

The machine quickly decided that the best way to deal with this unknown threat was to simply terminate it. The machine raised its gun and shot Kane in the stomach before he could react. Kane groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor.

The terminator was about to go help the greys when it noticed Kane getting back up, the gunshot wound apparently healed. The terminator was confused by this but immediately raised its gun to shoot Kane again. Kane wasn't about to get shot twice and quickly grabbed the gun out of the terminator's hand using his enhanced strength. He then raised the shotgun and shot the machine in the chest, causing it to stumble backwards.

The terminator didn't have time to right itself, however, as Kane pumped the shotgun and shot the machine in the leg, causing it to collapse onto the ground. He then shot the machine in the neck, damaging the connections and forcing the machine to reboot. Kane then pulled out a switchblade and pliers and proceeded to cut open the terminator's head and pull out its chip. With the machine dealt with, Kane turned to see how Sarah and Derek were doing.

He saw that three of the greys were dead and the other two had surrendered, kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their heads. Kane walked over to Sarah and Derek. "Good job, the machine's taken care of" he said as he held up its chip. Sarah and Derek looked surprised and were about to respond when one of the greys they thought was dead got up. The man then morphed into a blond woman in a red jacket, who immediately moved towards Kane.

"It's the T-X!" Kane shouted. "Get out of here, I'll hold it off!"

"Were not going anywhere!" Sarah shouted back. "You're no match for that thing!"

The terminatrix then punched Kane in the stomach, hard enough to kill a human, and sent him crashing into a crate of Coltan where he didn't move.

The T-X, satisfied that the annoying resistance fighter was dead, turned to face Sarah and Derek, who aimed their weapons at its head. They both shot at the T-X, but missed as the T-X took off running at them. Before it could do anything, however, it was tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant.

The terminatrix looked down to see what had interrupted it and saw that it was Kane. The T-X's CPU immediately began to calculate how Kane had survived.

**Analyzing available data…**

**Data analysis complete…**

**Results: Sergeant Michael Kane is a Vampire**

**Scanning for countermeasures…**

The terminatrix blinked at this new information and quickly disentangled itself from Kane. It ran over to one of the crates of coltan where it ripped a piece of wood off and held it like a knife.

Kane's eyes widened in fear as he saw the T-X's new weapon. _It knows! _He thought, slightly panicking. "It knows what I am!" he shouted out to Sarah and Derek, who were reloading their guns. They looked up in surprise and continued shooting at the T-X.

The terminatrix ignored the bullets and continued to advance on Kane, the wooden stake in its hand.

Kane was about to run, when suddenly a strange instinct he'd never felt before told him to use his compulsion on the deadly machine. _That's ridiculous _Kane thought _Compulsion doesn't work on terminators, I've tried._ But the instinct was strong, almost like a voice in his head insisting that he try. _Well what have I got to lose_ Kane thought.

Kane waited for the machine to get closer then, fully expecting this to fail, looked the machine straight in the eye and shouted in a hypnotic voice _"STOP!"_ with his pupils dilating. And, to the extreme surprise of everyone, including the terminatrix, the T-X stopped in its tracks.

**Author's Note: **Gasp! Another cliffhanger. Well I hope that chapter was worth the wait. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter, and of my first real action scene. That's all for now guys, later.


End file.
